


I Was Your Angel

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sammy is kind of a dick here, susie goes a lil crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: Sammy abandons Susie as his Angel





	I Was Your Angel

“I’ve been thinking this over and…it was never going to work”

Her heart stopped. Did she hear that right? Maybe she had misheard?

“What do you mean”? Her breathe shakes and her body feels weak. Small tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes. No, no this couldn’t be right. He loved her. He had said so. So why?

“Your just not the one I guess”. Cold and distant. That’s what he is in that moment, cold and distant. So far away from her even as she strides up to grabbing his shirt in her shaking hands. He stares at her, expression void of the love he once possessed for her.

“You said you loved me!” She demands of him, trying to force something warm and familiar back into the stoney face. He grabs her wrists, harsh and rough and so unlike the soft and gentle touches he had given so many times before. He pushes her back from him, red marks blushing upon her wrists. It hurt.

He sighs “I never loved you”

And then he’s walking away, into the dull lighting of studio and disappearing. She cries then. Short sobs at first, each bringing the Realisation of what he had just said to light. And then the pain that had twisted and turned in her stomach, clawed it’s way up her throat and erupted with a shout. Her heart shattering into pieces and stabbing her with the force of a knife. Relentless. Her throat is raw and her cries unhinged and she wants it to stop but it won’t. And it never does.

She doesn’t realise she’s on the floor, doesn’t realise how coarse her cries have fallen, calling for him. She doesn’t realise when an intern comes to her aid, placing a timid hand upon her back and asking so many questions. It hurts and she doesn’t care. She want to go away.

She does however recognise her voice, the one that was soon to replace her. She’s why he left, why he abandoned her. He just didn’t have the balls to say it. Her sobbing stops, ragged breathing continuing so that she may listen to this traitorous bitches words. And it’s all soft pleas and assurances. And she so angry and sees only red that she spits venom and lashes with claws. Raw and angry like a freshly cut wound. She shouts and she screams and there’s something holding her back. Her eyes wild and hair becoming unkempt, she wants her to hurt. And it’s laughable because she looks so scared, so afraid and truly, what had she expected?

Joey appears then, ever the knight in shining armour. Tells her to leave and never come back. She has no place here. And she does, escorted by Wally to make sure she doesn’t try and kill allisson. She doesn’t. Not yet. When she exits the building her body feels vile and wrong and so, so lost. Her mind grating at the memories and her heart constricting with each image. His hated words rewinding in her head like a broken record player that has lost its tune.

 

20 years later she returns.

20 years later, she assumes her rightful position.

20 years later,

_And it still hurts…_

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic please leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
